The Truth Comes out
by heaven85
Summary: Lucas and Brooke have been a couple for years but what happens when the truth behind Lucas and Haley's feelings comes out?


A/N: This story was written about 3 years ago for the lh fix exchange on LJ and I was going to post it here but never got to it. Anyways hope that some people enjoy the fic.

Dislaimer: I don't own OTH or Lucas Or Haley and this fic is for entertainment purposes only.

The Truth Comes Out

By heaven85

Lucas Scott was walking out to meet with his long-time girlfriend Brooke Davis. They were always an off and on couple. They were together in high-school for a while, broke up and got back together the next year and broke up again about half a year into College. Now 4 years later, they have stayed together for a couple of years.

Lucas was getting a little worried because he heard the urgency in her voice and rushed off to meet her. He had no idea what was wrong but he wanted to find out soon. He really did not like the tone in her voice because he hadn't heard that tone for quite a long time. Brooke has matured a lot in the last few years. She had finally found the balance between being serious and being fun. He seriously thought that his best friend Haley James played a big part in the transformation. Haley and Brooke became really good friends over the last few years and Haley was somehow able to help her find her true self and Brooke was good for Haley as well. She helped Haley become a bit more out-going and gain a lot more confidence.

Haley was sitting in a café waiting anxiously for Brooke. She had left her a note earlier telling her to meet her there because there was something she wanted to talk to her about. She had no idea what this was all about. Brooke and Lucas were in the good streak in their relationship and she was happy for them. She and Brooke had become really good friends and she couldn't begrudge her for taking up most of her best friend's time. But it wasn't just that because it she was completely honest with herself then she would admit that she was still in love with him. And he had been too or at least that was what he told her a long time ago. She thought back to that blissful day 2 years ago:

_"What's wrong Hales?" Lucas asked his best friend in concern._

_"Nothing," Haley replied holding back her tears and forced a smile._

_"Don't lie to me. I can always tell," Lucas said pulling her closer to him._

_"It's really nothing," Haley persisted._

_"Haley, listen to me. You can tell me anything and I'll always be there for you. You know that right? Is there any reason why you don't think that I should get together with Brooke?" Lucas asked again._

_'It's just that I'm in love with you but I can't tell you that,' Haley thought to herself._

_"Brooke is really a great girl and I know you still care about her so there isn't a reason for you not to get back together with her," Haley said quietly._

_"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to tell me?" Lucas' eyes pleaded._

_Haley just held her breath and finally decided that if she didn't tell him now she may never have a chance to and answered, "There is one thing that I'm not sure if I should tell you."_

_"What do you mean?" Lucas asked._

_"What I tell you could change everything for us and things may never be the same. Do you really want to hear it?" Haley asked._

_"If I didn't want to know than I would have never asked you to tell me what it is. It can't be worse than HCM can it?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh._

_"That's not funny," Haley replied and slapped him before continuing, "Okay, I'll tell you but don't say I didn't give you a chance to back out. Lucas I love you."_

_"I love you too Hales." Lucas answered with a confused look._

_"No Luke, I'm in love with you and I have been for quite a long time," Haley explained._

_"Wow…" Lucas answered and paused for a second._

_"I knew I shouldn't have told you this. I just made things weird…" Haley started until she felt some fingers on her lips._

_"I'm glad you told me," Lucas said with a smile._

_Haley just looked quizzically at him._

_"Because now that you mentioned it I don't have to," Lucas explained._

_"You were going to tell me what?" Haley asked surprised._

_"Do you know how long I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you how I feel?" Lucas asked._

_"So wait a minute. You love me too?" Haley asked still shocked._

_"Yes Haley, I love you. I have for quite a long time but I didn't realize it until recently and I was afraid to tell you because if you didn't feel the same way then you might be mad at me for falling for someone else while I was with Brooke." Lucas answered._

_"Well I can be like that sometimes I guess. So how were you going to tell me?" Haley asked with s shrug._

_"Do I have to?" Lucas asked nervously._

_"Come on Luke, I got up the nerve to tell you and now you're going to chicken out? At least you already know how I feel," Haley said shoving him in the arm._

_"Hales, you have been a great friend to me for most of my life. I remember how we met and you saw that it was just me and my mom and decided to help us out. You were always so cute back then. Then throughout high school it was mainly just the two of us and when things started to get more complicated you were always there for me and supporting me and being the best friend you could be by looking out for my best interests even when I didn't always deserve it. I can't believe how long it took me to figure out what was right in front of my face. The perfect girl for me, someone who could keep in check, someone I can really talk to and most importantly someone who can complete me on a spiritual level. I love you Haley James and I have for a long time and I always will," Lucas said._

_Haley had tears in her eyes and smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. Their first kiss which was very special, sweet and loving and conveyed all their feelings of joy, happiness and most importantly love._

_End of flashback._

They had planned to tell Brooke that very day but once they saw her and she started talking about what she wanted and how she felt and they just couldn't do it. They couldn't hurt her like that after what had happened before so they had kept their feelings a secret and never acted on it. Never once had Lucas been unfaithful to Brooke. As time grew, she noticed that Lucas seemed to really enjoy his time with Brooke and she knew he really did care about her and he did love her. As much as it killed her she wanted the both of them to be happy so she would always paste on a happy smile when they were around together. At first it was hard but as the time passed it had become automatic and the pain lessened with each day. It never went completely away but now at least she could genuinely be happy for them.

It also wasn't like Luke didn't notice her pain, he had wanted to talk to her many times about it but she never let him bring it up because she knew that once they started talking about it she didn't think she could be able keep her resolve.

He had written her exactly one letter about how he felt about her and she had written him one letter responding just so they both knew that what had happened was real but nothing ever became of it and it was just for memories and for those days where they both really needed it but mainly she knew the real reason he wrote it was because he wanted to do something to make her feel better.

Brooke was sitting in her car trying to compose herself for the conversation she was going to have with Lucas and Haley. It was going to be very difficult for her because she really loved Lucas so much and Haley had always been a good friend. But it was because she cared about them that she had to do this. As painful as this was she couldn't let it go on like this, not when she knew what she did. Now that she thought about it she should have noticed what was going on between them.

Lucas walked into the café and saw Haley sitting there and he walked up and said, "Hales, why are you here?"

"Okay, it's nice to see you too," Haley said putting on a sad face.

"Don't be like that. I'm always glad to see you and you know it. I'm just surprised to see you here as well," Lucas replied while shaking is head.

"I know but I couldn't resist. I'm meeting Brooke. What about you?" Haley asked.

"I got a message from Brooke too," Lucas replied.

"Do you think she knows?" Haley asked anxiously.

"How could she? I mean we never talk about it and we've never done anything about it," Lucas replied.

"You're right. We've never cheated on her so she would never know," Haley said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry so much Hales. Brooke is a strong person," Lucas said pulling her into a hug.

"I know it's just that I don't want to see her hurt," Haley replied back hugging him back.

"I don't either. I caused her enough pain in the past," Lucas said.

Brooke finally decided to walk on in and saw the two of them sitting down and proceeded over towards them.

"Brooke, is there anything wrong?" Lucas asked anxiously.

Brooke had to smile as she saw the concern in his face and she knew that he really did care about her and answered, "Nothing's wrong why would you think that?"

"Well your message sounded really urgent," Lucas answered back.

"What did you want to talk about?" Haley asked anxiously.

"Don't be so worried," Brooke told her friend with a smile.

"There's a question I wanted to ask you," Brooke asked Lucas.

"Sure go ahead," Lucas answered.

"Do you really love me?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke what kind of question is that? Yes I love you," Lucas answered quizzically.

Brooke looked carefully as she watched the two of them and for the first time noticed the slight second of pain in Haley eyes and that Lucas eyes shifted over to her in concern. She also noticed that in Lucas's eyes that he meant what he said to her.

"I just wanted to make sure that I was doing the right thing," Brooke said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"What I wanted to talk about is all right here," Brooke said as tears started to rim her eyes and she went to her purse and pulled out a letter and showed it to Lucas.

Lucas looked surprised and glanced over the letter and his eyes fled to Haley's and said, "Brooke I can explain."

"If that wasn't enough guess what I found in Haley's room and I wasn't snooping it just came into my possession," Brooke said handing Haley her letter.

"Brooke…" Haley started anxiously.

"What is there to explain? How could the two of you do this to me?" Brooke asked clearly upset.

"Brooke, Lucas and I were and are not together. He's never been unfaithful to you and that letter was written quite a long time ago," Haley explained.

"We wrote those letters before we really back together," Lucas explained.

"So you knew about this before we got together?" Brooke blurted out obviously still upset.

"Yes but he chose to be with you," Haley explained.

"Fine then but if you had these feelings why did you get back together with me?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"I wanted to see if things would work between us because the feelings I had for you never really went away and I wanted to know what it was like," Lucas answered.

"But why did you never tell me about this?" Brooke asked.

"Because we didn't want to hurt you and we thought that it wouldn't matter anymore," Haley answered.

"Well it does matter because I always thought that there was something between the two of you and the way the two of you looked at each other. I always shrugged it off as it was nothing but I should have seen it then. Lucas I need an honest answer. Please don't lie to me. Do you still love her?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I still love Haley," Lucas answered.

"How can you love both of us?" Brooke asked with sadness in her voice.

Lucas looked her straight in the eye and answered "I do love you Brooke. It's different from the way I love Haley."

"Haley please I need to know if you still love Lucas," Brooke asked.

"Does it even matter?" Haley asked helplessly.

"I need to know," Brooke told her sternly.

"Yes I still love him," Haley answered without meeting Lucas in the eye.

"I need you Lucas to make a choice between the two of us," Brooke said wiping away her tears.

"He already chose you Brooke," Haley interjected.

"No Haley, I don't think he really has. Now that I look back I know the way he still looks at you and I honestly can't go back to that now without knowing with certainty that he really wants to be with me. I can't go back to wondering what the two of you are doing at any moment. I just can't go through not trusting the two of you alone together. I don't think that I could handle losing the both of you like that," Brooke answered.

"Okay I'll let you guys know after I've had some time to think," Lucas said as he stood up to leave.

"Lucas, I need to know now, please I need to know your choice at this particular moment," Brooke said firmly.

"If I had to make a choice right now then I would have to choose…..Haley," Lucas replied with an apologetic look to Brooke after taking a deep breath.

"No apologies needed. You made your choice. I was kind of prepared for it. I can't say that it doesn't hurt because it does but I just want the both of you to know that I'll be alright and that I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world and that there are no hard feelings. I always somehow knew that the two of you would be together some day," Brooke answered in a quiet tone and handed them a letter addressed to the both of them

"Haley, I know that you must think that maybe I should have chose Brooke but I couldn't. Not if I wanted to be completely honest with her and I felt like I owed her that," Lucas replied.

"I know. She really wanted to know the truth. I really do hope that she is alright," Haley said walking towards him.

"Don't be a worrywart. I'm sure she will be alright because she is a lot stronger than some of us are and she's been through a lot," Lucas replied giving her a hug.

"How do you always know just what to say?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I'm a genius," Lucas teased and continued, "I'll take a kiss as payment."

"I don't know if you deserve one for that genius comment but I'll let you slide on that one," Haley answered and gave him a quick kiss but Lucas wouldn't let her get away that easily and kissed her back more deeply and at first she resisted but gave in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now that was a kiss," Lucas whispered breathlessly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'd agree with you on that Luke," Haley answered equally breathless.

"So do you want to read the letter?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Haley said sitting back down.

_Dear Haley and Lucas,  
I am writing this letter to you after I've read both of the letters and had a chance to really think it over and have calmed down. I want the two of you know that I've had a long time to think about what I should do and I have decided to go this route because I care about the two of you very much and that you guys have both been incredible friends to me. I can't say that I wasn't hurt that the two of you never told me about how you felt but I do understand that the both of you had the best intentions at heart and that I truly believe that Lucas never cheated on me. I had taken the opportunity to watch the two of you alone together when you didn't know I was there, not because I didn't trust the two of you but to see how the two of you interacted. I am pleased to see that you two didn't act anything other than best friends but I did notice the looks the two of you were sending each other when the other wasn't looking. I can't believe that I never noticed it before or maybe I didn't want to acknowledge it._

_I've never doubted your feelings for me Lucas and I know that they are real but the thing I can't really stand is that I almost feel like I was standing in between the two of you and I know you'll say that it's not true but in a way it is. I don't regret any of the time I have spent with the two of you or you Lucas. It was amazing and incredible and I'm glad I had a chance to share that time with you. But as I think about the two of you and how you are together I can't help but think that you two would be great together and would make a beautiful couple. Haley's a smart, beautiful, caring and amazing person that deserves every ounce of happiness that she can get and Lucas you are just an amazing guy. I want the two of you to be happy and I know that they two of you will be. I know that you can't force a relationship and that there's no right and wrong in love. And so all I know is that I'm happy if the two of you are and that is what happens when you truly love someone and I'm just doing what the two of you did for me and I'm eternally grateful for that and now it's your turn to be happy._

_Haley-girl I don't want you to think about it anymore and trust that this is what I want after I've had a lot of time to think. Lucas- Promise me never to hurt her or I will come after you and you'll regret it.  
Love always,  
Brooke._

"That's great of Brooke to do this and I guess she knew that we needed this," Haley commented.

"When did she write this?" Lucas asked.

"Let's check the date," Haley answered and they looked towards the letter.

"It's dated a couple of weeks ago," Lucas answered astonished.

"I had no idea that she already knew and that she was so calm around us for so long. If it were me I probably would have gone crazy," Haley replied.

"I know and she never seemed too different to me. A little quieter than usual but that was it. Did you notice anything different about her?" Lucas asked.

"Not really. I mean she was in her room by herself more often than usual but I just thought that she wanted to be alone and she didn't want to be bothered," Haley commented.

"We should stop dwelling on this and concentrate on being happy," Lucas added after a few moments.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Haley asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do you want to play a game of mini-golf on the roof?" Lucas asked.

"This is your idea of fun?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"You know you love it," Lucas replied nudging her.

"I do love it but doesn't it seem a little lame for us now?" Haley asked.

"Yes it is lame but if we love it then it's not lame," Lucas explained.

"That doesn't make any sense," Haley replied with a laugh.

"But it got you to smile didn't it?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I think we're going to live quite happily ever after," Haley commented as she linked her arm through his.

"And don't ever doubt that princess," Lucas whispered in her ear and kissed her again.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Haley asked.

"Just by being you and I'm the lucky one," Lucas answered as they walked off hand in hand.

Brooke watched this scene with a smile on her face and said, "Everything's going to work out now."

The end.


End file.
